freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Bonnie
Were you looking for Bonnie from the first game? FNaF2 = '''Toy Bonnie' is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Bonnie. Appearance Compared to the other redesigns as compared to their originals, Toy Bonnie seems to be the most different from his original. He is colored a light, shiny blue. His eyes sport mauve eyelids, as well as long eyelashes and eyebrows. Toy Bonnie also sports rosy cheeks, which are similar in appearance to the design of a ventriloquist's dummy. Like the other "Toy" redesigns, his texture is much smoother compared to the original animatronics. He is also more modern looking, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the originals, which had fabric covers. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, freckles, and buck teeth, as well as large green eyes. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. Furthermore, his eyes seem to be smaller while attacking the player. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie plays a stringed instrument that could possibly be either a bass or guitar. The instrument he carries is red/orange and yellow with a black neck, which he does tend to carry around with him throughout the pizzeria. He also appears to say "LET'S ROCK!" on the posters. The only time the player can see Toy Bonnie with his instrument is on the posters, such as the one in The Office, Show Stage, and Party Room 3. However, once he moves from Party Room 3, he does not have it equipped with him throughout the rest of the cameras. Unlike the other toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is never seen with his endoskeleton eyes. Locations Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics. He is the one that normally moves first in the earlier nights. If not, Toy Chica takes his place. His first move is to Party Room 3, where he is seen holding his instrument. He is not seen in the Main Hall. After that, he moves to Party Room 4 and stares into the camera, this time without his instrument. Toy Bonnie then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks inside of the Right Air Vent to reach The Office. Unlike his counterpart in the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to the office. Behavior Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, especially on much earlier nights. He is also likely one of the first animatronics to move offstage. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly, and takes his time when going through the vents, however, ignoring him and spending too much time watching the monitor will likely end up in the player getting killed by Toy Bonnie. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Mask before Bonnie appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the office lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely into the player's mask before vanishing. However, failing to equip the mask on time, then raising and lowering the monitor, will result in Toy Bonnie killing the player. |-|Images = 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png|Toy Bonnie with his instrument in Party Room 3. PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4. ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4 with lights on. Toy Bonnie Entering Vent.png|Toy Bonnie in Party Room 2, about to enter the vent. File:ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. 180.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. Toy bonnie death screen.png|A shot of an eyeless Toy Bonnie that occasionally appears after death. This may be a nod to Eyeless Bonnie sometimes appearing after death in the first game. bonnie with mask.gif|Toy Bonnie as he is seen through the Freddy's mask. Output ALnTij.gif|Toy Bonnie's attack. Miscellaneous Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Toy Bonnie with disrepaired Bonnie in the teaser. Tumblr inline neulkcfEdL1rnc6dz.gif|Toy Bonnie opening his eyes, as seen in the trailer. File:Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_shut_FNaF_2.png|Close-up shot of Toy Bonnie as seen in the trailer, eyes closed. File:Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_open_FNaF_2.png|Close-up shot of Toy Bonnie as seen in the trailer, eyes open. TB Icon.png|Mugshot of Bonnie from the Custom Night. ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Figurine of Toy Bonnie holding his instrument. This figurine can be obtained by completing the 'New and Shiny' preset on the custom night. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males